Brave new world - One step at a time
by Sylarismine
Summary: It's a brave new world alright, along with less action and more romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Now that I've gone back and watched the last episode of season four of Heroes, I have an idea for continuing Brave new world, hope you guys like it. But be warned, there will be sexual content and language. Not appropriate under the age of 18. Disclaimer, I do not own heroes. Too bad I can't possess Tim Kring, I'd put the show back on air!**

Claire's pov

"If I have to watch one more rerun of my "Famous jump off the ferris wheel" I'll shove something sharp in my kill spot and hope no one can dig it out." I'd gotten up and turned off the tv. Peter sat on the couch while my dad was off somewhere talking on his cell with Lauren. "Don't let your dad hear you say that." Sylar said as he had walked in and sat down next to Peter. "Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you?" "Claire, he's atoned for his past actions." I shook my head and turned to look out the window. "People can change Claire."

Peter had a point. I looked over at Sylar, really looking at him. He's looked back and I noticed that his eyes weren't forceful or sinister. They were a sweet brown that I could stare at forever, but the expression on his face hindered me. There was no smirk on his lips, or a hard glare staring straight back at me. Sylar had shown a softer side when he'd found me before and said so sincerely that he needed someone, a connection. A friend. Here now, I saw that face again.

"Peter, could I have a minute with Claire?" I looked from him to Peter who'd been standing by me. "Of course. I'll go see what Noah's up to." I wished that whatever Sylar had to say to me he could have said in front of Peter. Just when he'd left the room, Sylar got up from the couch and closed the space between us. I tried to back up, but the window stopped me. He looked from me to the ground. For once he was at a loss for words.

"Claire, I know I can't possibly apologize enough for the things I've done to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope for it." Sylar had just apologized to me, that was one thing I never expected from him and I couldn't think of anything to say. As a reflex I wanted to yell in his face that I would never stop trying to kill him. But that wouldn't help, it wouldn't ease the pain of losing my birth parents, of him cutting open my head to collect my ability. There was nothing left of him for me to hate.

"What you told me back at college, was any of it true?" "Yes, Claire it is." "What does it have to do with me?" "Well, that's easy. Nice choice of words by the way, I couldn't tell if you were lying or not. Its the fact that you can't die, that I can't." Sylar was looking back at me so intently that without realizing it, I'd stepped closer to him. I could easily reach out and touch him, that was what made me understand his words.

"Claire?" I'd heard my dads voice before he came walking in. Taking a few steps back, he looked up to see me within ten feet of Sylar. "Get away from my daughter!" He moved towards Sylar and raised the company gun that had been hidden in his jacket. I didn't think about what I was doing. Stepping past Sylar and standing in front of him, facing my dad. "Claire, what are you doing?" "You're going to have to shot me to get to him." Crossing my arms over my chest, I stood as tall as I could. "Why are you defending him? Don't you remember what he's done?" "I know that he's never lied to me."

That did it, my dads face fell the same way when I'd climbed and jumped off the ferris wheel. But it was true, Sylar was the one person who never kept anything from me. My own father and everyone else tried so hard to protect me, that they lied about everything. It was true that Sylar had never lied to me. My dad lowered the gun. "Claire," "Don't try to explain yourself anymore dad. I've had enough of you lieing to me." I watched as he put the gun away and turned to walk away. As if on cue, Peter came in. "Is everything alright?"

"Just the usual Noah wanting me dead." Sylar said rather casually. "I guess we'll have to stay out of his way for a while." Peter went over to the cabinet that was Angela's liquor stash. "Drink?" I didn't care for it, but Sylar accepted a glass. They sat down to drink as I paced around the room rather irritated. "Claire?" "I'm going to get some air." I picked up and pulled on my jacket as I left the room and hurried out the front door. The cold brisk air felt good as it rushed over my face. I watched as the people of New York walked by, talked on their cellphones, and drove in their cars.

New York was a great place, bursting with life all around. It wasn't home though. I wanted to be back in Odessa where I'd work at the burnt toast diner part time and go to college. I wished I could do it, but I'm not normal. People have been so close minded that I would be treated like a freak. That wasn't what I wanted. The world wasn't ready a weeek ago, and it isn't ready now. What was I thinking that people would be able to change?

A black car pulled up to the side of the curb and as it stopped, the back door opened and out stepped Angela. My grandmother. "Oh, Claire. Would you help me please?" The trunk popped open and I walked over to it. She had two suitcases, and easily took the lightest one. I reached in and pulled out the second. Turning it on its end, I unhooked the arm and rolled it onto the sidewalk. "Thank you dear." I followed behind her as she walked inside and I set the suitcase by the door. "Mom, you're back early." Peter came out with Sylar on his heel. "I had a dream, Peter."

Of course. Angela only ever shows up when something's about to happen. "What was it about?" I turned to leave. "Claire, you'll want to hear this." "Why?" "Because It has to do with you." "Like I haven't heard that before." I reluctantly sat down across from her. "Sylar too." I went into shock and looked from Angela to Sylar. He looked at me for a moment, and then looked at Angela. "No, I won't have anything to do with this." "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Claire dies in your arms."

I couldn't move. Of all the times I could have died, I didn't. But the way she'd said that I die in Sylars arms, made me go numb. How could it be possible? "How is this possible? Isn't there a way to stop it?" Sylar was arguing with Angela as Peter had moved next to me. His arm was around my shoulder. "There's a second lunar eclipse, that's all I know." "The last time a lunar eclipse happened I got shot, I couldn't heal. I died." "Claire, you never told us this." "After the eclipse passed, I came back so it wasn't a big deal." "Clearly, not this time."

"So what are we going to do about this?" "There's nothing that can be done Peter." "We've changed the future before mom." "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything to fix it. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going up to my room." Angela got up and walked away. I however hadn't moved an inch. "Claire?" I looked up to see Sylar leaning down in front of me. He droped to his knees and reached out his hand. Of all the things running through my mind, I put my hand in his. I'd always imagined his skin was cold and hard, but it was the exact opposite. Sylars hand was warm and smooth.

Standing up with him towering over me I felt like I couldn't breath. "Claire, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." "Yeah, ok." "The guest bedroom is at the end of the hall." "Thanks, good night Peter." "Good night Claire." I moved away from Sylar and made my way up the stairs. I was able to let out a deep breath and breathe again. I realized it was Sylar that made me feel the way I did. How could he have that effect on me? I half wished he'd just try to kill me.

I closed the door behind me and went straight for the bed. I was exhausted, yet I couldn't get to sleep. The sound of a door opening and closing came from next door to me. "I will save you Claire." Sylar. Him and his sound manipulation. I was thankful that anyone was willing to do anything to help me, and even more so that Sylar was. It seemed he was changing not just for himself, but for others. For me. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sylars Pov

I'd woken up earlier than everyone else as I could hear them all breathing lightly. Out of habit, I made my way downstairs into the kitchen and started cooking. Breakfast was my favorite meal of the day, and I couldn't help but think of how Claire would love it if there were waffles with warm syrup waiting for her. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I took out a bunch of ingredients and began my usual morning mantra. As I cooked, I'd made coffee so that I wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep on the frying pan.

Just as I put the food onto serving plates and had set it all down on the dining table, I could hear Claire coming down the stairs. "Whoa, you cook?" she sleepily sauntered over and sat down. I set a plate in front of her and she piled a little bit of everything onto it. I looked at her as she smiled happily at the bite of waffle that she shoved into her mouth. "This is really good." "I have a secret ingredient." "Is it apple sauce?" "No." "Hmm, cinnamon?" "Now you keep that to yourself." I pointed at her and she looked back down at her food.

It seemed we were getting on the right foot this morning, I was rather enjoying it. I could tell she was too, but that could just be her enjoying the food without caring who cooked it. I couldn't seem to stop staring at her though. Claires smile was intoxicating. She got up after a few minutes and took care of her own dishes. "Thanks for breakfast." "Anytime." I smiled shyly at her, not knowing how she'd feel if I'd smiled the same way I always did before.

The morning passed by rather quickly, Peter and Angela went out and that left me and Claire alone. I wasn't sure if she wanted company, so I went into the den and picked up a book. I haven't picked up a book in a few years, it felt good to just relax and read. I'd randomly grabbed Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. It was rather ironic, but I wasn't going to let it bother me as I'd began reading. I'd dived right into it and just when I'd finished reading the whole book, Claire graced me with her presence.

"I'm going out for a bit." I put the book down and got up, she tentively took a step back. "Will you be ok by yourself?" "Yeah, I'll be back later." She grabbed her car keys from the table and disappeared through the front door. I couldn't help but think someone should be with her, but I know she can't get hurt. Not yet anyway. Pushing the thought away, I decided to go out for a bit too. This house is like the worlds most boring museum.

I stepped outside and shot into the sky. The air was cold, but it felt good against my skin as I flew across the line of clouds. Just getting out of the house made me feel a lot better. I spent about an hour just flying when I thought I recognized someone's voice. Focusing, I picked up on it. "Let go of me you bastard!" Claire.

I followed her voice quickly and dropped down to find her in an alleyway behind a department store. There were several men surrounding her as one had her held tight in his grip. Anger took over me as I dropped completely to the ground and walked up to them. "Let her go." "Who the fuck are you?" "Don't make me ask again." "Waste this piece of shit!" Before they could even cock their guns, I'd already disposed of the weapons. "Que demonios, es el diablo!" They looked scared to death and that was more than enough for them to run like rats.

Claire was let go rather violently and fell to the ground. I ran to her side as the men turned the corner. "Claire, are you ok?" I reached out and took her hand in mine as I helped her up. "They said they knew how to kill me." She buried her head into my chest. I stood there holding her as she sobbed against my shirt. They really must have scared her. I had a whole new perspective on the things I'd done to her. "I'm so sorry Claire." I wrapped my arms around her, holding on tight so that she knew I was here for her.

I had half a mind to track the men down and kill them, but Claire wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want that, because I don't want to go back to being a killer. As I flew us back, Claire had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful when she slept. Upon getting back, I reached the bedroom balcony and with my ability opened the balcony door to Claire's room. I tucked her hair away from her face as I placed her on the bed. There was no way I was leaving her alone.

I'd taken to sitting on the other side of the bed and had once again a book in hand. My mother had once read to me Pride and prejudice and I found it to be an incredibly beautiful story. I found the book in the room and began reading it as Claire continued to sleep soundlessly. A half hour passed, and Claire breathed in deeply. I looked at her to see that she hadn't woken up, but rolled over and her head came to rest upon my lower abdomen. I smiled hopefully and put the book down. Leaning back, I let myself nodd off.

OoooO

I woke to the slight sting of someone slapping me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Claire was awake, staring at me like I was the devil. "Keeping you safe." "Keeping me safe is sleeping with me?" "No, Claire. I'm sorry, I brought you back here after those disgusting mongrils tried to hurt you. But you fell asleep, so I stayed with you." Her face softened. "Oh." She seemed to recall what had happened as she turned away from me to sit up on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry I slapped you. But you shouldn't have fallen asleep next to me like that."

It was in that moment I wished I had Parkman's ability. Claire had deeper issues going on, I could tell. But since I was unable to, I had to settle with giving her space wether she needed it or not. "I'm sorry to Claire. I'll just leave you alone." Getting up, I grabbed the book off the table and left the bedroom. As I closed the door behind me, I could hear her begin to cry. It broke my heart that she was in so much pain from the things I'd done to how I was changing now. I couldn't think of how to cheer her up, but for the time being, I was giving her what she wanted.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I quickly got up and went down stairs to see Peter and Angela were back. "Claire's sleeping." "Oh, sorry." Peter shrugged out of his jacket as Angela swiftly removed hers and hung it up on the right hanger hook. "Has she been sleeping all day?" Angela couldn't seem to help but made snide comments at me about anything, including Claire. "No, she had a rough afternoon is all." "Well, she'll be hungry so I'm going to wake her."

"Mom, why don't you go make something to eat and I'll go wake her." "Alright." Angela strolled through to the kitchen and began moving about as Peter ascended the stairs. As usual I'd taken to the den and opened the book to where I'd left off at. I finished reading the book a quarter after two and decided I needed a shower. As I made my way to the bedroom I was staying in, I passed by Claire's room to hear her breathing lightly and writing.

I'd turned on just the hot water and stepped under it. Standing underneath it, I placed my hands on the wall and relaxed as the water cascaded down my skin. When the water got to be cold, I turned it off and got out. Running the towel through my hair, I dried off and slipped into my sweat pants. Putting the towel over my shoulder, I opened the door and stepped out. Claire was sitting on the bed as if she was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's Pov

I'd been so quick to judge him for something that was taken out of context. He looked hurt and I couldn't hlep but feel like I needed to apologize to him again. The bathroom door opened and he came out bare chested. I literally couldn't blink from seeing him like this. My stomach felt like it wasn't even inside my belly. "Claire, what are you doing in here?" He ran a hand through his hair as he moved closer, but then he turned towards the table beside the bed and set the towel down. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." "You don't have anything to be sorry about claire."

"Actually I do. You were just being nice and I took it the wrong way. It's just still weird that you're not trying to kill me." "Look, I know that you'll only see me as the man that I was. But I'm not that man anymore, and I hope that someday you will see that." "Sylar, I see you as you are now. I'm suprised at myself because I know that someday I can forgive you. No matter how much good you end up doing. I'll still remember you as you were. But I won't let that govern who you turn into now because the past doesn't matter anymore."

Wow, i can't believe what I just said, not that it isn't true, I just never knew I was capable of being so deep about who I've become, who Sylar has become. "Thank you Claire, I know that saying that had to have been hard to do.' "I guess I needed to get it off my chest. I feel better." I felt more relaxed, comfortable sitting next to Sylar. It wasn't awkward like any other time before. It felt right. "I guess I'll leave you alone." I got up off the bed and Sylar did to. His hand had grabbed mine before I could leave. I looked back at him as he brought my hand to his face and gently kissed me.

I left his room and smiled like a little girl to myself at waht just happened. As I closed my bedroom door shut behind me I looked up to see Angela sitting on the end of the bed. "Claire." "Angela." "I know what's going on between you two. You can't deny it." "Deny what?" "You and Gabriel." I so didn't need this from her, she wanted every excuse to push me towards Sylar. "I had another dream, of you and Gabriel together before you die." "You can have all the dreams you want, but I won't let them happen. We've done it before." "I'm sorry Claire, but there is no way of stopping it."

Without another word, I watched her stand up and leave. As the door shut behind her I threw a fit into my pillow until I got tired and let myself fall sunlight was bright as it pierced my eyes and I noticed I was laying in the summer grass with wild flowers all around. Sitting up I saw my dad a few feet from me, Sylar was down on his knees with a blade pressed to his throat. "Dad, no!" I was frozen in place, unable to move. "This is your fault Claire." He drew the blade across his neck and I couldn't close my eyes as he died in front of me.

"No!" I was back in bed, breathing heavily as tears fell down my face. "Claire, look at me." I found myself looking at Sylar. "You're dead. I saw him kill you." "It was just a dream Claire." "It was my dad, he...he killed you." "I'm not dead, I'm right here." He touched my face and I put my hand out to touch him. "It felt so real." "Its ok now." I took a deep breath and managed to calm down completely. "I don't know if I can get back to sleep. Would you stay with me?" I moved to the untouched side of the bed and he leaned back on the pillow.

My heart beat faster and I wondered if Sylar could hear it. I laid back, but couldn't seem to close my eyes because when I did, I saw the life leaving those sweet brown eyes that I'd stared at consistently. I couldn't stay still long enough to fall asleep, rolling over and looking up at Sylars face I leaned towards him. I was taking comfort in the fact that he was alive and here with me. He seemed caught off guard as I put my head on his chest and laid my hand on his side. Sylar relaxed and gently put his arm around my back so that he was holding onto me.

OoooO

The bright sun felt good as I woke up to it. But the window wasn't facing me, where was the warmth coming from? Opening my eyes, I noticed myself pressed against Sylar. Last night came back to me and I smiled. Getting up carefully, I made my way downstairs and took some eggs out of the fridge. As I let them fry in the pan, I put some bread into the toaster and poured myself some orange juice. I felt so thirsty that i had at least two more full glasses. Just when I'd made up two plates of food and got the cooking dishes rinsed I saw Sylar come into the kitchen.

I held back a laugh at the sight of his bed hair, and still sleepy eyes. "I made breakfast." Putting a plate down, he sat in front of it smiling like a little boy and then began to eat. "Thank you Claire." "Of course, It's my thank you for when you made breakfast." "Well, it looks like we're getting into the habit of making each other food every morning." I smiled and sat down to eat. We ate in silence, but when I finished, Sylar took my plate and did the dishes.

The morning passed by rather quickly and for a while, Sylar disappeared so I managed to keep myself busy. It felt weird to be here alone. like I was in a museum late at night. I cleaned anything I could until there was nothing left. Then I became incredibly bored so out of habit, I went into the den and randomly picked out a book and started reading. Entwined by Heather Dixon. It was a rather interesting read, but I only got about half way when I heard the kitchen door open and close, then the same from the front door. "Claire, you're dad's on the news." Peter had come in out of breath and I followed him into the den.

"It's nothing that anybody needs to worry about." "Can you tell us if any of the specials were involved?" "No, they weren't." "So then what was with the small explosion then?" "Easily rigged by someone who doesn't have to be a special. Excuse me please." "Well there you have it New York, specials have been noted as either above or under the law. I'm Karen Van De Kamp, back to you Jonathan." I clicked off the tv. "What was that about." "Your dad isn't protecting us, I was just there. Doyle and a few others I didn't recognize were being taken by some company."

"What does this have to do with us?" "Claire, your dad is putting all of us away. Before the news reporters even showed up, I overheard him giving orders to have all the specials evacuated." "So we leave." "We have a vacation spot in Pennsylvania, we can go there." "Alright, let's not waste anytime." Peter guided me and Angela outside and he quickly shot into the sky with his mother. Sylar came out behind me, wrapping his arms around my body I held on tight as he too took to the sky. We were leaving New York behind.

I closed my eyes as Sylar had me pressed tightly to his chest. He was incredibly warm even as the cold air around me whipped across my face. Turning, I buried my face into his neck and the cold air was gone. If I wanted to I could fall asleep. "Its ok if you want to sleep Claire." Did Sylar just do what I think he did? "Yes." So if I wanted I could have a conversation with him without even talking. I mentally yawned. "I'll wake you when we get there." Folding my arms, I mentally thanked him and let myself fall asleep.

My dad was in front of me again, and this time Peter was in my dream. Both him and Sylar were on metal slabs. My dad stood between the two and held syringes in either hand. "You can't save them both Claire." "No please don't!" "Choose or they both die." He raised his hands and moved closer to their necks. "Kill me! please stop, kill me instead." My dad looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid that's not a choice Claire." He thrust the syringe needles into both their necks. "No!"

"Claire, open your eyes!" "What's going on?" I could see Sylar and Peter both looking down at me. I reached out and touched their arms. "Claire?" "Sylar? Peter? I saw it again. My dad, he told me to choose between you and Peter. I offered myself, and then he..." "Its ok now. It was just a dream." Sylar put his hand to my face and I relaxed. Peter looked at me baffled. Angela stood beside him looking away like she knew something the rest of us didn't. What is she hiding?


	4. Chapter 4

Sylar's Pov

Claire curled up in my arms, her hands entwined with mine holding them to her chest. We'd made it to the Petrelli vacation house and I'd been sitting with Claire on the sofa for three and half hours. Peter and Angela settled then left to the nearest town to stock up on food and necessities. "Claire." She jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed. "Something's not right." "What is it?" She lifted her head and looked up at me. "I heard something." Getting up and leaving Claire on the couch, I tentively reached the front door when gun shots ran out.

I fell back from the impact and realized it wasn't bullets. Several tranqs were in my chest, and I couldn't move. "Move in!" I wasn't able to see if Claire was ok, but the men came in fast and were carrying me away. "This one needs at least three more." I felt the tiny pierce and darkness was taking over me. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong and my eyes closed.

OoooO

"Sylar! please wake up!" I heard Claires voice, and I shook off the distant feeling. "Oh thank god." I opened my eyes to see Claire in front of me. "Can you heal?" I noticed that I couldn't as my muscles hurt. "No, you?" I rubbed the back of my head as I sat straight up. Claire only nodded her head. "Listen to me, I'm going to figure out how to get out of here." I reached out and put my hand on her cheek. She placed a hand over mine and closed her eyes. She was crying. "They have Peter."

I'd gotten up and used the strength I could muster to slam against the door. It was heavy set, probably double steel. I continued this as long as I could before falling to the ground. "Sylar, it's no use. We won't be able to get out of here." "Don't say that Claire, we'll get out somehow." Claire looked at me with sad eyes and I let out a sigh. Taking her in my arms she cried silently. "I will do whatever it takes."

We sat together again. I'd taken to twirling a strand of Claire's hair in my fingers. "I'm going to die here, I just know it. I won't ever get to grow old or watch my children grow up." "You will Claire, I promise." The sound was loud, and I realized the door was being opened. "Take her." I gripped Claire to my chest. The men closed in on me, they had tazors held out and pressed it against my skin. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Claire kicking and screaming as they dragged her out and shut the door.

I don't know how long I'd been out, but it was even longer a wait to know if Claire was ok. After I'd paced around the room for about an hour, a tray was pushed in through the door and I took it. I was hungry. A piece of bread, some water and a small bowl of soup wasn't enough, but I wasn't going to argue. At least they weren't starving me.

It was another hour and a half since they'd taken Claire and I was at the breaking point of ripping out my hair and going crazy. Finally I heard the door open, but when I didn't see Claire, I could only assume they were here for me. Like before, they came up to me, but before trying to drag me out, I was drugged. Everrything was blurry until there was a single flourescent light above me and I could see a woman standing over me with a scalpel.

I was ready to die when the lady had cut deep into my chest like she was doing an autopsy. The next cut I felt was lower in my abdomen and then the pain was gone. "Bring the girl in." Being strapped down to the metal slab, I couldn't move to see, but then Claire was beside me also with restraints to keep her from moving. "Sylar?" "Gag her.""No!" I fought against it to no avail. "Him too."

I tasted the polyester fabric and it made my eyes water that I couldn't see cleary what they were doing to Claire. They'd started with me, and it wasn't a good feeling. The woman had forced me to go stiff and then pumped me clean. I watched her as she moved to Claire and with a long tube, shoved it between Claire's legs. She passed out from the pain, but still twitched from the force. I then understood what was happening.

I was limp, and didn't bother trying to move as I'd been returned to the room I shared with Claire. She was brought in right behind me, and was more carefully placed on the bed. I managed to turn on my belly and crawl over to her. Claire seemed groggy as she let her hand fall off the side of the bed and I reached my hand out to her. We stayed that way for a few minutes. Finally we were both able to gain enough strength to sit up. I'd gotten off the floor and sat on the bed with her. "Did they do what I think they did?" "I'm so sorry Claire."

"Nothing gives them the right to treat us like fucking guinea pigs." "You're right, they don't. But they don't care, they have no humanity so they don't see ours." "I remember the last time you said that." It was still a vivid memory when Noah had wanted to use Stephen Canfield to kill me because Claire had found him. I'd said to Claire then that her father would never see our humanity, that specials didn't deserve to be treated like humans.

I felt my strength coming back, all of it. Suddenly I felt better. healed. "Sylar, I feel completely healed." "So do I. Now we have a chance of getting out of here." "But how?" I pointed my finger at the door, guiding my ability and swiftly tore the hinges off. Gettin up, I took Claire's hand in mine and we both ran for it. Just when we turned, security had us at gun point. I yanked the guns from their hold and knocked them out.

We ran down the empty halls, and came to find an elevator. Once the doors opened, I ushered Claire inside and followed right behind her and pressed the button for the main floor. "Claire, I need to tell you something before those doors open to a team of security guards. I love you. I wasn't sure of how I felt at all, but I realized it when I'd taken your ability." "That was when you told me I was special, that I could never die." "I wasn't just saying that, I meant it. I thought I just wanted your ability, but having it gave us a connection."

I couldn't resist any longer. Running my hands through her hair, and resting them on the side of her face I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Claire suprised me by opening her mouth and letting her tongue slide eagerly over mine. I held onto her, moving a hand to the back of her neck and deepening the kiss. She moved her hands up on my chest and kept them there. I pulled away slowly as I felt the slow and then stop. "I love you too Gabriel."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's Pov

"I love you too Gabriel." The words I'd spoken rang true, and it felt good to say it. I'd said his name in hopes that he understood the second meaning behind it. He then let go and turned to face the elevator doors as they opened. An entire team of security guards had us at the recieving end of their guns. Sylar stepped forward and then the sound of the guns caused me to cover my ears and hide my face. When the sound ceased, I looked up to see Sylar had fallen back from the impact, and without thinking made my way over to him.

"Hold your fire." I didn't care about the guards at this point, I was holding Sylars head in my lap. "Gabriel, please." "It's no use girl, he's dead." "No!" I reached into my pocket and took out the scalpel I'd swiped from the doctor and made two cuts. Pressing my wrist to his, he still didn't move. My blood was mixing into his so why wasn't it working? "Take her away." I fought against their hold as they pulled me away from Sylar. "Let her go." They stopped dead in their tracks and I looked up to see Sylar.

He guided his finger and threw the guards at the wall. They all went limp as Sylar strolled over to me. "What just happened? Why did it take so long for you to heal?" "It's the eclipse." As I let Sylar pick me up, I looked up at the sky as we left the building and could clearly see that it had started. "Sylar you bastard!" I turned with him to see my dad. He came out with Peter, pointing a gun at the back of his head. "Peter!"

"You have to chose Claire. The monster or your uncle." "Dad, please don't do this." "I'm doing this for you Claire. Don't you see what your choices have done to you? I'm only making this easy for you." "How can you say this is easy. Peter is my uncle, and I've fallen in love with Gabriel." "I'm sorry Claire, but if you don't choose, I will." He straightened his arm, point blank at Sylar. I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes and threw myself in front of him as my dad had pulled the trigger.

I felt it, and god did it hurt. Everything was getting cold, and I could feel my blood soaking through. "Claire!" I looked up at Sylar as he caught me before I could hit the ground. "Claire, no." Sylar laid his head on my chest. I was losing too much blood and felt myself go limp in his arms. "I forgive you Gabriel." My eyes closed and I disappeared into the darkness.

Sylar's Pov

"You son of a bitch!" I ran straight at Noah, catching him before he could pull the trigger again. Knocking him to the ground I punched him in the face. Noah wasn't very strong, but managed a knock back at me. I punched him again, this time knocking him out. "Gabriel, leave him!" Peter was pulling me off of Noah. I was never going to forgive him for what he did to Claire.

I'd sat beside Claire and held onto her. Peter stood beside me. "There's nothing we can do Gabriel." "We can wait for the eclipse to end." I picked her body up and flew back to Peters. Once I'd gotten inside, I placed her on the bed and stayed with her. Peter followed behind me and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry Gabriel." "She'll be fine." I wasn't going to let her be dead.

"Gabriel." I opened my eyes and realized I'd fallen asleep. "The eclipse." I looked outside and saw it pass. It was over. Claire still remained the same. "Why isn't she waking up? She should be waking up." "I'm sorry Gabriel, I don't think she will." Peter put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "She will wake up, she has too." I leaned in close to hold her hands and kiss her forehead. I wasn't about to leave her side until she was awake again.

An hour passed and still nothing happened. I wasn't about to give up, Claire couldn't be dead. For just a moment I stood up and stretched. Pacing around the room until something happened. "Gabriel, I think its been long enough. Her body can't stay here." I didn't want to move her and I wouldn't let Peter touch her. "No." Peters heartbeat caught me, it sounded like it skipped a beat. "What's wrong?" "You're not Peter. Who the hell are you?"

I pushed him against the wall and held my hand at his throat. "Who are you?" I watched as the features faded and a womans face appeared. "My name is Jane, I didn't come here to hurt anyone, just to aquire the girls body." "Who sent you?" "Angela Petrelli." "Well she's going to be very disappointed when you go back empty handed." "If I do, she'll kill me." "I'll kill you before you can even touch her." "Fine." I blinked in shock from her dissolving into nothing. She was gone, I turned to see Claire still on the bed.

Claires Pov

The darkness had finally disappeared and I found myself surrounded by all white. No, I don't want to be here and I don't want to go back to the darkness. After what felt like hours, I drifted off and found Sylar in front of me. I wasn't in my body. I couldn't feel his hands on mine, his lips on my forehead. I was stuck here watching him grieve. "Let me go back." "You cannot. This is your fate." I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, but I argued with it. "Please, he needs me." "He will move on."

"If you had eyes you could see that he's hurt. I saved his life. I'm dead and he isn't." "That is how it will continue to be." "No, I want to go back! If you don't help me, I'll find my own way." Nothing happened. I looked down at Sylar again and began to cry. "I forgave him."

I was flying straight at my body. It was an amazing feeling until everything came to a stop. I was right above my body and as I reached out, I could touch my body. As I did, my body moved the tiniest bit. Moving closer and letting myself go into my body I saw Sylar turn to look at me. He moved back by my side. I was stuck and couldn't move. "I need you Claire." Suddenly I felt a release and was able to move. I lifted my hand as he'd put his head down and I put my hand in his hair. "Oh my god, Claire?" He sat up, looking down at me and I was able to open my eyes.

Sylar began to cry and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was so lost." "It's ok now, you're back." "Where's Peter? Is he ok?" "I'm just fine." I looked towards the door and saw Peter rubbing his head." "What happened to you?" "No clue. Good to have you back Claire." "Its good to be back." I smiled and pulled Sylar into a kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and came to rest at my hips before he pulled away. "I was so afraid..." "There's no need for that. I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Sylars Pov

It had been a week since the eclipse, and Claire dying. I was grateful that Claire had pulled through and now we were together again. What was awkward was the relationship that was developing between Claire and me, I wanted her more than anything, but I couldn't tell if she wanted me just as much. I fell in love with her more and more each day. It became almost unbearable not knowing if she felt the same way I did.

"Gabriel?" I looked up into Claire's eyes, she was sitting on my lap looking down at me like an alien. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." "What about?" "Claire, I think we need to talk." "Oh my god." She suddenly looked sad and hurt. "You're breaking up with me." Tears welled up in her eyes and I couldn't bear to see her like that. "No, Claire. That's not it at all." "What? I'm confused." She wiped away at her face and I reached up to catch a stray tear.

"Claire I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She let out a breath and smiled. "I do too." That was when she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I felt like the happiest man on earth and kissed her back. She became so eager and weaved her fingers through my hair, holding onto the nape of my neck. Peter was out. For the first time this week, we were alone.

I stood up with Claire and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Walking over to the bed, I set her down, but didn't let go of her. Moving my lips from hers, I trailed kisses down her whole front and then came back up to her neck. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Her skin was incredibly beautiful and before I put my lips to her chest, swiftly removed my shirt and pressed myself against her.

Claire moaned softly as I pushed my throbbing member to her inner thigh. She'd closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to look up at me. That was when I moved down and slid off her pants, taking her underwear with them. Without a second thought, I shoved my tongue between Claires legs, making her catch her breath. She tasted so good that I went in as deep as I could, making her moan.

I didn't want to stop, but Claire had pulled me back up and kissed me passionately. I slid out of my pants and she placed a wandering hand right on me. "Does it hurt?" "It does a little. I promise, I'll be as gentle as I can." Before I could, Claire pushed me beneath her and moved down to take all of me in her mouth. Dear god, I had never known Claire could be like this. I liked it. Her mouth felt good where it was, until she came up to my face and kissed me.

I got back on top and easily slid inside her ever so carefully, for a moment she caught her breath again, and then relaxed. That was when I started to move back and forth, Claires hands gripped my forarms and she closed her eyes again. "Oh god." "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." There was a slight change in her heart beat, but she wasn't lieing. I took that and began to move a little faster. Her fingernails dug slightly into my skin. She seemed to enjoy herself, but I slowed down.

"Why did you slow down?" "I don't want to hurt you Claire." "Gabriel, you're not hurting me." She certainly reassured me and so I moved again as she wanted. I was quite enthralled by Claire, It felt so right with her. I looked down at her delicate features and kissed her. I had to place my hands on either side of her arms so that I didn't put too much of my weight on her.

Claire's Pov

Gabriel was being so sweet by being gentle, but at the same time I just wanted him to be a man who was making love. He'd moved his arms to either side of me and so I switched places with him. Now on top, I pressed my hands into his chest and moved more faster and harder. Gabriel looked up at me suprised and I smiled back at him. I loved the way he felt inside me.

I still couldn't believe that I was losing my virginity to the one man I swore I would hate forever, but he's shown me a side that he wanted for himself and I fell in love. I didn't think I could ever fully express how much I was in love with him. This act right here gave me inspiration and I was taking full advantage. I was moving with all the force I had and my insides were screaming in pleasure.

OoooO

I laid beside Gabriel, my ear pressed to his chest so I could hear his heartbeat, my hand across his abdomen to feel his muscles, and my leg crossed over his so I was still partly on top of him. He didn't seem to mind as his hand took hold of my thigh and held on as if I was a feather that would float away in the wind. "Hey, Gabriel I'm back where's..." Peter had come wandering in and stopped dead in his tracks. I hugged the bed sheets to my body, making sure I was fully covered.

"I'll just..." Peter turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. I desperately wished that he'd never opened the door. It was awkward that my uncle walked right in to see his niece in bed with the man he considered like a brother. "I'm sorry Claire, he needs to talk to me. I'll be right back." "Yeah, ok. I'll just get dressed." He half smiled as he got up and pulled on his pants.

As he left the room, I searched the floor for my clothes and put them on piece by piece. After I was dressed, I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. It felt good and refreshing. "Claire?" I stepped out from the bathroom. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to leave with Peter. There's something going on that needs my attention." "Ok. I'll be here." "I'll be back." Closing the space between us, he took me into a kiss.

I watched Gabriel leave, and went to look out the window as I saw both him and Peter fly off into the sky. I was left alone and for once didn't mind it. My stomache told me it was hungry so I went downstairs and into the kitchen. There wasn't anything to cook, so I took out leftovers and heated it up in the microwave. My stomache growled as the timer beaped and I took the food out and practically shoved it all into my mouth.

I ate the whole container, and drank half a gallon of milk. Stuffed, I hand washed my dishes along with drying and putting them away. Looking up at the clock, only forty-five minutes had passed and I was incredibly bored. I didn't even want to read. I could use a shower, hopefully that would make the time go by. Back upstairs, I went into Gabriels room to use his shower. The water pressure was a lot better.

I'd only turned on the hot water and it felt good against my skin. I stood under the water enjoying the warmth that radiated through me. My legs hurt, and I couldn't understand why. walking and standing made them feel like jello. So I eased myself to sitting down in the tub and I stayed that way, not ever wanting to move again. The hot water continued to keep me warm until I felt it turn cold. Turning around, I turned the water off but didn't get out of the tub.

The tub was slightly warm, and so I laid down and curled up. At this point I didn't care what time it was, I didn't want to fall trying to get up. I was tired and felt my eyelids grow heavy. "Claire?" Oh I wanted to answer, but I was falling asleep. "Peter help me look for Claire." "Is she not here?" "I don't know. Could you check her room?" I heard him walking towards the bathroom door as I was drifting off.

The door opened, and I forgot that the bath curtain was closed so he wouldn't see me just by looking from the doorway. "Gabriel." I managed and he quickly pulled back the curtain. "I found her." He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to the bed. "Are you ok?" "I didn't want to move, my legs hurt. Why do my legs hurt? I'm supposed to heal." "Oh, Claire. That's what happens when you have sex." "Oh." "Try to get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."


End file.
